Pills
by starshwer
Summary: My version of the backstory to Mirror, Mirror. Obvious spoilers apply. Oneshot, totally Huddy.


_A/N: This plot started bugging me just after Mirror, Mirror, and wouldn't leave me alone (Finals be damned). I finally got around to finishing it up, and now here it is. All Huddy, nobody else. Some language, a little sex. Review me._

"I know when my Vicodin isn't Vicodin. Do you know when your birth control pills aren't birth control pills?"

"Cuddy's going to end up pregnant."

-Mirror, Mirror

---House---House---House---House---House---House---House---House---House---House

It all started the week after his team quit. Cuddy walked into her dark office fully intending to grab her purse and leave. A sound behind her caused her to whip around, fear gripping her heart. She began breathing again, as soon as she realized the sound was House repositioning on the couch. Cuddy looked at the sleeping figure and made her way over to him, kneeling down in front of the couch. She gasped slightly as his eyes flipped open, the intense blue boring into her eyes. The look there was one she had seen before, usually at moments when things were not going right in his life. They sat there, silently staring into each other's eyes, and Cuddy lost all track of time.

When House reached up and ran his hand down the side of her face, it broke the spell. She sat back on her heels, "What's wrong?"  
He looked away, "Nothing."

"Don't give me that." Cuddy crossed her arms.

For a moment, there is nothing but stony silence, both refusing to speak first.

Finally, House sat up on the couch. "I didn't think they'd all leave like that."

"You mean, you didn't think Cameron would leave."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

"I hate change."

"I know."

"Maybe this will be a good a thing."

"I think it will."

"Maybe I should change more things."

"Do you think you're ready for that?"

"I think I am."

"So what are you going to do next?"

Next thing she knew, his mouth had crashed onto hers. She resisted for a moment, until House's mouth became too persuasive.

Her hands were fisted in his shirt, while his hand on her neck pulled her closer.

Finally, Cuddy pulled away, breathless. "We can't do this."

"Yes, we can." He leaned in again.

"Not here. Are you crazy?"

"Why not?" His mouth made its way to her neck.

"It's my office." Cuddy tilted her head back.

"Haven't you ever wanted to do it in your office?"

"No."

"Liar." He had reached her collar by this time, his hands coming to the buttons on her shirt.

"Am not."

"Are too. You've mentally undressed me in here hundreds of times before."

"You're confusing me with you."

"Maybe." His mouth fell to her breasts. A small moan escaped those perfect lips as she gave into him.

---House---

The next day as House rolled into the hospital, late as always, Cuddy was waiting. Arms crossed, foot tapping, she still looked fantastic. As he walked past her, she pivoted on a red stiletto, keeping with him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as they waited for the elevator. Her arms were still crossed, giving him a rather nice view of the curve of her breasts where her red silk shirt gaped. When the elevator doors opened, he motioned for her to go first, giving him a good view of her shapely ass. He chuckled as he stood next to her.

"What?" The Dean of Medicine did not sound happy.

"You're wearing your 'don't mess with me' suit, but your wearing 'do me' shoes."

"Excuse me?"

"Those red stilettos, they scream 'do me.'"

"That wasn't what I was intending." As the doors opened, she stepped out.

With a smirk, the diagnostician followed her to her office. As Cuddy sat down at her desk, he shut the door. She looked up at him from her desk. He just smiled at her as he leaned against the door.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"House."

He checked that the blinds were down, then came to stand behind her desk. Cuddy steadfastly kept working, refusing to look at the craggy doctor. House leaned back on her desk, twirling his cane. Finally, she could bear his gaze no longer. She looked up meeting his blue gaze. He cocked his head at her, almost smiling.

"Not here."

"Of course not. That wouldn't be civilized." His mouth met hers in a knee-buckling kiss. "Mine or yours?" His voice was hoarse.

"Mine." Her eyes remained shut while his mouth tracked its way down her neck.

"Really?"

"Why not?" She pulled back to look at him only to realize he was silently laughing. "Bastard." As his hand found its way inside her shirt she said it again, this time with a gasp, "Bastard."

"That's my name." He murmured against her lips.

---House---

"I know when my Vicodin isn't Vicodin. Do you know when your birth control pills aren't birth control pills?"

Her eyes widened, the truth hitting her like a rock.

The truth wouldn't hit him until later. "Cuddy's going to end up pregnant." In his head he continued: _All because I had to be an ass and replace her pills. God! I didn't realize she was going to end up sleeping with me._


End file.
